Heroine Diaries Too
by Nevermore543
Summary: I finally got a new journal! Woohoo! But that's not all, there's some weird junk going on with Flame Prince and Marceline. Plus Marshall is leaving, just when we get our band started and songs recording in a real studio and stuff! Then I have to deal with Finn, my new nemesis. Guess that's being a heroine for ya.
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry 1: Tonight was the Aaa and Ooo banquet. You had to have a date and you had to dress formally. They should have just put up a sign saying "No Scream Kings allowed!" Me and Marshall Lee showed up at around seven being what he called "fashionably late." One of the reasons I like him. He's so rebellious. I mean I can be that way to. Like two days ago Cake told me to make her some coffee and I made decaf. I know she doesn't like it but I was way to lazy to make the creamy kind. I mean she didn't notice because she was so engrossed in her book but that was what a bad girl would do right? Anyways I wore a bright white strapless dress that stopped at my knees. It had golden curl trims at the top and bottom with a matching golden ribbon around the waist. But as much as Cake pushed me, I still wore my hat. Marshall Lee just wore a white dress shirt he pushed up to his elbows with a black tie. His jeans and shoes remained the same 'cept he wore black converse. We walked in and sat at the table with the rest of the band. Flame Prince sat with a girl I recognized as Rosalind from the Pillow Kingdom. Ash came with Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline sat with a kid with a white polar bear hat, a baby blue tux, and a green pack on his back. He looked familiar as we sat down next to them. Then realization hit me and it looked like it hit him too. "Hey you're copying me!" we both said at the same time. Everyone at the table looked at us like we were crazy. "I'm copying you!? Yeah right! Get with the program pretty boy I'm a heroine!" I shouted. "What the zip! I'M a hero! YOU get with the flippin program girlie!" the boy said. "Oh fluff no he did not just call me girlie! I hate that crap!" "I can't help it if you were born a girlie girl chubby bunny!" "Why I oughtta-" "You guys chill!" Marceline said grabbing the dude Marshall Lee was trying to hold me back. "Fionna this is my date Finn the Human. Finn, this is my best friend Fionna the Human." If looks could kill me and Finn would both be dead. Everyone else sensed the awkwardness and tried to make conversation. Then Gumball (my old crush) walked onstage. "Hello everyone. Students of Aaa High, Students of Ooo High, welcome to the New Year banquet. I'm glad to announce wonderful news and to welcome you to a brand new wonderful year full of opportunities and excitement. But first, the winner of our special prize drawing. And the winner is...Flame Prince." "Whoa. Cool." FP said standing up and walking onstage. Everyone clapped as he received the box from Gumball. "What's in it?" Marshall Lee asked when Flame Prince sat back down. "Um...Whoa." Flame Prince opened the box to reveal a free wish. "That's so math!" I said. "Whatcha gonna with for man?" Finn asked. "I'm gonna wish for something that will benefit everyone at the table." "A strawberry soda fountain." Marshall Lee said. "No." FP said punching Marsh on his shoulder. "I wish that we all have an awesome year. That we'll get the best luck out of everyone here." "Lame." Finn said. Marceline punched him making him jump and correct himself. "I mean uh...cool wish man." "Thanks. Just that last year was kind of bumpy." "I hear yah man." Ash said. "That was really sweet of you Blaze." Princess Bubblegum said. Finn dropped something on the floor and looked up at Rosalind "Rosalind can you hand me my phone. I dropped it on the floor." Finn said blushing. I sensed the awkwardness between the two and decided to ask Marceline a question. "Marcy why are they acting so weird around each other?" I asked "They used to go out." Marceline asked loudly. "What?" "Yeah. I only decided to go to this frill show with him because he'd kissed Bonnie and it was awkward between them when they hung out." "You've kissed every girl at the table?" I asked Finn. "Yeah...I'm not proud of it." He said sheepishly. "I would." FP said. Marceline glared at him and he quickly shut up. "Being a hero to all princesses isn't easy." "Boy I hear ya." I said. "Oh Marceline, I'm free tomorrow, I finished my essay already. Cake helped me." I said. "Sweet. I'll you know when we'll meet up." Marceline said grinning. "WHAT THE BALL MAN!" Finn said banging his fist on the table. "What?" I said. "FIRST YOU STEAL MY STYLE AND NOW YOU'RE STEALING MY BEST BRO' S NAME!?" "I can't help it if my parents named Cake! What boy's named Cake anyways?" "His name is Jake!" "I don't give a flip man I know who I am. So you can suck it." "You know what, I don't care anymore dude. You can-" "Hold up." I said scooting my chair back and standing up. People from other tables looked at us. Marshall Lee, Ash, Flame Prince, and Marceline all shook their heads cause they all knew where I was getting at. "Did you just call me dude?" "Yeah. Is there a problem?" Finn asked. "Don't call me dude man." I said slowly. After I fought a skeleton monster in a dungeon to get this diary, hate it when peeps call me dude. It's another story for another entry. "What? You mean dude?" Finn teased. "That's it! I'm gonna kick your tush!" I said pulling out my retractable sword. "Bring it on dude!" Finn said pulling out a golden sword. He was going down. I let out a battle cry and hopped across the table before Marshall Lee or anyone could pull me away. I aimed my foot at his face but he moved swiftly out of the way. Our swords clashed together with a loud clink. I flipped out of his reach and kicked a moving table toward him, but he only jumped out of the way. He landed on top of me and held me by my wrists. I turned over and ended up on top of him. He kicked me off and ran at me. I dodged his kick and grabbed his leg. I flipped him over and he leaned on top of a table with a huge cake on it. I grabbed a chunk and squished it onto his face. He spat out what got in his mouth onto my face. Then he threw the punch from the punch bowl at me. I threw more an more stuff at him every time he did the same an eventually the whole room of peeps started to through food too. A hand grabbed my shoulder and flew out of the ballroom. When I was safely outside it turned out of be Marshall Lee. Suddenly I felt a pang of remorse and thought he was gonna chew me out like Cake does about being a lady, but he was smiling. Yep. My boyfriend just saw me get into a stalemate battle with a dude and start a food fight at the biggest party of the year. After all of that. And he was smiling. "You aren't mad?" I asked. "Why the flip would I be mad Fi? That was the best party I've ever been to!" Marshall Lee said wiping cream off of his face. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yeah." "Wow. I'm so used to "Act like a lady Fionna!" from Cake." "Well I'm not kit kat." "And that's one of the reasons I like you." I said wiping something green and sticky off of my arm. "That and I'm so flawless." Marshall Lee said. "Marshall you're head is swelling." "Hey, I don't see you denying it." "You have your flaws." I said as we walked home. In one night I've had fun, yet I've made an enemy. Hmmmm. Math. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal Entry 2:**

I am seriously panicking out of my mind right now!

Okay, so after school we headed to band practice by flight, or you know...Marshall flew me there.

"Can you guys quit talking for once so we can actually practice for once!?" Marshall Lee yelled at Marceline and Flame Prince. They were sitting by a few tombstones. FP'd said something that made her laugh. They noticed Marsh' s peeved attitude and walked back over.

"They've been getting chummy lately." Ash commented from behind his keyboard.

"Its cool. We've just been friends for so long. They're probably trying to get used to each other." I said.

"Yeah well they can do that later. We've got to practice some new songs anyways." Marshall grunted.

"Sheesh, chill will you? We were just talking." Marceline said as she floated over with FP not far behind.

"Someone needs some soda." FP said going over to his van and pulling out a pack of soda.

"Dude we seriously need to concentrate." Marshall Lee said waving it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Marshall Lee said looking away.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him. "You know something. What is it?"

"Talk it up!" I said shoving him playfully; earning a smirk from him.

"Alright, since everyone's here..." He sighed as the tension rose. "We're getting signed by a real record label."

Everyone exploded then. Ash was all 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!', Marceline and FP were hugging each other as she laughed and FP bawled his eyes out and screamed like a moron. I was just hugging Marshall Lee and screaming 'OH MY GLOB!'

like LSP. When the commotion finally died down, we finally got down to business.

"So what songs are we gonna record?" Ash asked.

"New ones. They said that they need up to two duets, and me, Fionna, and Marceline can sing solos. That'd be enough." Marshall Lee said strumming his axe bass.

"Alright, you said you wanted to try one right?" FP said going over to his drums.

"Yeah, just follow my lead. Pick up when you're ready."

Every one grabbed their instruments, mine was my signature tambourine, as Marshall Lee started his solo up.

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that_

_I can't remember what you said _

_or what you threw at me_

_please tell me_

_please tell me_

_why!_

_my car is in the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on_

_came in through the window_

_last night_

_and you're gone_

_gone_

Marshall Lee looked straight serious about playing this song. I banged my tambourine against my hip as he continued.

_it's no surprise to me_

_I am my own worst enemy_

_cause every now and then_

_I kick the living shit out of me_

_the some alarm is going off and there's a cigarette_

_still burning_

_please tell me why!_

_my car is in the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on_

_came in through the window_

_last night_

_and you're gone_

_gone_

Marceline shredded on her electric guitar for a while as the song came to the middle. Then when she finished, Marshall Lee continued.

_please tell me_

_why!_

_my car is in the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on_

_came in through the window_

_last night_

_it's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

_cause every now and then _

_I kick the living shit out of me_

_can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk _

_I didn't mean to call you that_

The music died out as Marshall Lee leg the last note play out.

"Nice!" FP said nodding his head.

"I second that." Marceline said.

"Something I've been meaning to play anyways." Marshall replied with a satisfied smirk. "You got one Marceline?"

"Yeah, just play along when you can." She said as she stunned her electric guitar and began to sing.

_Never win first place_

_I don't support the team_

_I can't take direction _

_and my socks are never clean_

_they irritate me_

_My parents hated me_

_I was always in a fight cause I_

_can't do nothing right_

FP picked up on the tune and banged on his drums. Marshall Lee played along with them with his bass.

_everyday I fight a war against the mirror_

_I can't take the person staring back at me_

_I'm a hazard to myself_

_don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_They all told me _

_You could be a rock star_

_all you have to change _

_is everything you are_

_tired of being compared_

_to princesses everywhere_

_they're so pretty _

_that just ain't me_

_So doctor doctor won't you please _

_prescribe me something_

_a day in the life of someone else_

_cause I'm a hazard to myself_

_don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_Yeah_

_don't let me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be someone_

_So doctor doctor won't you please _

_prescribe me something_

_a day in the life of someone else_

_don't let me get me_

_Oh I'm a hazard to myself_

_don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

Marceline sighed and smiled at FP, who I think blushed.

I don't think Marshall or Ash noticed. Marshall Lee was fiddling with his phone and Ash was getting his keyboard ready for my song.

"You wanna do the solo now or the duet?" Marshall Lee said putting his phone away.

"Duet." I said. "That should have been obvious."

We all got ready and I smiled as I sang out my heart.

_I walked a hundred miles _

_just to see you smile_

_and as we walked home_

_cause I know I can't complain_

_it's just not same_

_when you are gone _

_So baby please_

_put me at ease_

_for all the riots_

_have taken all_

_So as we fall_

_try to find it_

Ash played a few solo notes and then ignited the song with Marshall Lee and Marceline on electric and bass guitar and FP banging out on the drums.

_keep me _

_next to you _

_for as long as we're alive_

_it'd be _

_nice to know_

_that we have _

_eternity _

_in this life now_

_and don't take _

_my safest haven_

_cause my bridges haven't came crashing down yet_

_this is our best bet_

_just as soon as you love me_

Marshall Lee played out his bass and continued as he sang along to the music.

_I'll take the biggest step_

_with my badass rep_

_and I'll get to you_

_I'll pay my debt_

_dues and bank collect_

_all of my lies _

_But we've got so little time_

_does this song rhyme_

_to you blue_

_but get this_

_I won't diss _

_You again tonight_

_I'll keep you_

_next to me_

_for as long as we're alive_

_I'm glad_

_that I know_

_that we have _

_eternity _

_in this life now_

_I won't take _

_your safest haven_

_cause my bridges haven't came crashing down yet_

_this is our best bet_

_just as soon as you love me_

_Me: Our differences have cornered us in_

_Marshall Lee: but all we had to do is break and bend_

_Me: complete was built only for two_

_Both: So what is there left to do_

_ I'll keep you_

_next to me_

_for as long as we're alive_

_I'm glad_

_that I know_

_that we have _

_eternity _

_in this life now_

_I won't take _

_your safest haven_

_cause my bridges haven't came crashing down yet_

_this is our best bet_

_just as soon as you love me_

I felt butterflies flutter inside me as Marshall Lee kissed me deeply, but the moment was ruined like always.

"Hey um...I'm gonna...I'm gonna look for somethin in the van. Another drumstick." FP said holding up a broken one.

"I'll help you." Marceline said flying behind him. We watched them disappear inside the van.

"Hey have you-" I started, but Marshall Lee cut me off with another kiss. Ash, looking uncomfortable, suddenly became interested in his keyboard. I felt myself melt against his lips. He pulled away and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"When they get back, we can work on your solo." He whispered. Then he went back to his bass with a wink. I blushed profoundly and remembered that I had to call Cake to let her know that Marshall was bringing me home. I ran over to the van to get my phone and guess what I saw!

Sitting in the van making out with each other was Marceline and FP. I stood in shock as they kissed. They didn't notice that I was there until I cleared my throat. Marceline looked horrified and FP just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh...my glob." I said softly. Before they could speak, I grabbed my phone out of my pack and closed the van door. I tried to act casual as I walked back over to Ash and Marshall Lee, but of course my boyfriend would notice.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I...uh..." I stuttered. 'Don't say anything!' the voice screamed in my head.

Then FP and Marceline emerged from the van one behind the other. Acting like things were hunky dory, but if Marshall Lee noticed, he didn't say. Because he just shrugged and we continued on with practice.

I have no idea what to do.

Help me!

S.O.S.!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello kitties!_**

**_Oh my gosh it's been awhile. I bet you guys thought I was dead! Well I'm alive and well. I'm back with more romantic adventure stuff and a more advanced writer since I took this short class called science and-_**

**_Oh wait, I'm getting a head of myself. So I will be continuing my stories. Sorry for the long wait. But since I was writing on my school laptop, it's on a flash drive (one of the latest Forever Mine chapters that is) so I will post that story on the latest being Wednesday._**

**_Sky flower is coming very soon. Like the latest being Monday. Adventures in Aaa and Heroine Diaries will be probably posted on Thursday. Again, flash drive..._**

**_So while I'm here, I'll just you know, clear some things up. _**

**_One of the reviews asked for fluff for the next chapter of Forever Mine. Let me just say, you were reading my mind that day. Yeah, I'll have fluff. A lot of fluff heh heh heh..._**

**_Sky flower involves some ideas from the Escape from the Citadel episode of Adventure time. I'll be adding some stuff there now that Finn/Fionna has lost their arm. Same for Adventures in Aaa._**

**_All stories are about to hit their peak with action, romance, adventure, drama, or all four. Thank you for being so patient. I read every review because each one is a boost to my ego, even if it may be judgy, cause they help a lot._**

**_Oh, and I'm in a new band called Flame Retardant. Pray that we win the talent show. That's taken up half of my time. Plus school work, tv, and crushing on this one guy I call Mr. D. Because his name shall not be announced even in the reviews or author notes._**

**_Peace out!_**

**_~Nevermore543_**


End file.
